Client roaming performance in wireless networks can be an important factor for providing a quality voice/video network experience. In centralized WLAN architectures, client roaming procedures can be broadly classified into control plane procedures (e.g., client association and authentication) and data path setup procedures (e.g., L2/L3 roaming).
Historically, control plane procedures may have contributed the most to roaming delays. However advances in control plane roaming algorithms have reduced control plane roaming times to the 10-20 millisecond range, while data plane setup may still take 30-100 milliseconds. There may be a desire for a mechanism to speed up data plane setup.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above mentioned needs, problems and/or limitations, among other things.